User blog:Sharple/Released Notes 10/7/11
Thats right released on their site: A huge update with many exciting new features is now available on the Test Server: *Ship Customization and Upgrades! (need we say more?) - Loot and plunder all new rare materials from Bounty Hunter and Warships in order to upgrade Medium Class and War Class ships’ armor, speed, and cargo hold. Visit any Shipwright to begin your Ship Customization and Upgrade path. *Upgrades will provide your ship abilities that can be customized to fit your style of play: - Upgrade your cargo hull to maximize your plunder. - Battle at sea with the latest armor the shipwrights have to offer. - Streamline your vessel for speed with the latest sails and rigging. *Personalize Medium Class and War Class ships with brand new sail colors, patterns, and logos. *Face off against enemy fleets in the brand new Pirate ship type, the BRIG – also customizable! *All Light Hull class ships now made available to Basic Access Pirates – including the Light Galleon and the new Light Brig! *Island NPCs now chat new town gossip regarding Ship Customization. *On/Off First Mate Toggle for Scoundrel of the Seas voice (in the Audio – Game Options Menu) *After looting at sea, Pirates can now take all items that do not take up Inventory space by clicking the “Take Small Items” button. *Captains can now choose to not board a grappled Flagship, without waiting for the boarding timer to run out. *New names submitted by you Pirates have been added to the Create A Pirate name-picker. *Five new “Talk Like A Pirate Day” phrases submitted by you have been added under Expressions in SpeedChat. *Fixed several teleport bugs. *Fixed a bug with ships that would occasionally get stuck at sea. *Fixed a bug that incorrectly allowed player limits on a ship to be exceeded. Known Issues: *Occasional crashes may occur when teleporting or walking through doors or tunnels. Please report any bugs you may encounter using the in-game feedback form and be very specific where you were and what you were doing at the time. *Pirates may teleport under land or be able to access out of game world environments near the shoreline. When reporting these bugs, please be very specific where you were and what you were doing at the time of the crash. *Occasionally ships will slide across the water. We will be fixing this as soon as possible. We look forward to your feedback so log onto the Test Server now! Remember to use the 'Send Feedback' button on the Options Menu ('Esc' or F7 key) to report any bugs you find, or by using the bug reporting form. NOTE: Please be very specific when reporting any crashes due to teleporting – let us know where you were and what you were doing at the time of the crash. If you would like to be placed on a waiting list for future invites to the Test Server, sign up here. Please be sure to verify whether you meet the qualifications prior to signing up. http://piratesonline.go.com/#/account_services/membership_options.htmlUpgrade to Unlimited Access to be eligible to Test all new content before it goes Live! Category:Blog posts